Horse
Horses are the animals in horse isle that can be ridden, making the player travel two times faster than walking. How to get a horse You might want to get a horse if you don't have one, here are a few tips: *You can find wild horses, although you'll fail to capture one for the first time and it's time cosuming since you don't have a horse. *You can always adopt surrendered horses in the livery. The downside to this is that one horse costs 20,000 horse isle money ( 10,000 if 50% off or 30,000 if +50%, which might happen in some daily events ). *You can buy a horse from a ranch store, to access one, go to the dock( a brown building near the sea ) and click on the person in there( make sure its the NPC ) , then click "routes". And type in the owner of the ranch at the bottom of the screen that appears. You can always search for ranches and selling horses in the city hall. *A player can lease a horse for a specified period of time from another player. To do this, click on a player and click trade ( only if he/she clicks "trade" too ), and a screen will appear, the other player will offer the horse to you, and you must accept it. WARNING! The horse is only BORROWED from the player so it'll return after a specified period of time. *You can buy horses from other players'.' Players new to the game will probably get their first horse or horses by buying a horse from another player. When you LOOK at another player, you will see a list of their horses. When you VIEW an individual horse, you will see, under Tags',' the "for sale" status of each horse. 'Suggestion: '''You should buy a horse from a ranch rather than a livery, because the prices are usually cheaper than 20,000. (You can check a list of horses for sale in the city hall) Care Your horse isn't only a decoration or a piece of equipment to ride! It requires care! Please be aware that proper care is vitally important in this game. Even though a horse won't die because of it, a horse's overall health will suffer the hungrier, thirstier and more tired it becomes. A brief rest and a quick meal will not completely cure a run-down horse. Regular, adequate rest, food and drink are required to keep a horse in prime condition. Veterinary care is not needed for such a horse; it will recover in time with good care. When a horse is starving, it will lose 4 points of health per hour. In order for your horse's health to go up, you can either feed it a supplement that can be purchased from a feed store, or make sure it is uninjured, and its hunger and thirst stay above 300. Then it will gain 10 points of health every hour. Note that a horse's hunger, thirst and energy won't go down if you are off. In life cycle, a horse cannot breed if its health is lower than 1000/1000. You can feed horses by collecting things like fruits, and going to the horses tab and choose "Feed", then select a food to give your horse. When you feed your horse their mood will go up by 100. To give your horse water without mounting and interacting with a trough, go to a horse supply store (where you can buy things like hay) and buy a bucket for $111, then go and find a well and interact with it. Then in your interactions (also where the quizzes are shown) chat it should say you filled it up. Then go to the horses tab and choose "Feed" and choose the water filled bucket to give to your horse. It will fill half of the Thirst bar. Injuries and illness Very rarely, your horse might suffer from a variety of illness or injuries. If the horse has an injury, it will lose 2 points of health every hour it has that injury. These can be cured by the local veterinarian, however, they charge a fee, so be sure you have money on hand (horse isle money, of course!). Mood and affection Petting your horse will improve its mood, certain treats will also improve its mood. 500 means the horse is in normal mood. 1000 is super duper happy, and 0 not happy at all. Every 2 minutes whether online or off all of your horses move a point closer to 500. Affection is based upon mood but changes much more slowly. Once per hour, affection moves the following based upon mood: 5 points up if mood is 1000 3 points up if mood is 800 No change if mood is 500 1 point down if mood is 400 5 points down if mood is 0. etc. There is one effect of mood: a happy horse will perform better in a competition than a sad one. In order to increase your odds of winning, use a happy horse. Tack A full set of tack is required if you want to ride a horse. Tack can be purchased in tack shops and ranch stores. Different types of tack have effects on a competition. Better tack makes a horse perform better. When a horse reaches 1,000 experience and a player 5,000 experience, the horse is able to be ridden bareback. Simply take tack off once you have achieved this and select MOUNT. Groom Groom can be increased by going to a groomer and pay horse isle money (1000), if your horse's groom is 0, you can't ride it (instead, a "this horse's groom is too poor, riding so may cause saddle sores" message will appear if the player attempts to ride the horse). If the groom is 0-499, the player can't enter certain competitions. So make sure your horse's groom stays at least above 500. Lifespan In life cycle, your horse will eventually die, when it reaches the age 25.5, it'll be gone, and he/she will be added to the player's memorial album. Upon your horse's passing, all tack and companions will return to your inventory. You will receive 50 experience points for your care of your horse through his or her old age. When your horse passes on, you will see a message in your right chat. If you happen to be offline when your horse passes away, you'll be alerted when you next log in. However in eternal, your horses will live forever. Breeding ''Main article: Breeding Breeding is only available in life cycle. The player may breed with his/her horses on the player's ranch. However, non-subscribers can't own a ranch and can only breed by breeding with another player's horses on their studs list. This is accessible if you go to their ranch, they do charge a fee, however. Once you bred your horse, the dam will be pregnant for approximately 2 weeks, sometimes -0.5 days or -1 days. The foal's color with be determined by the color of their parents, for example, two chestnut parents' offspring will still be a chestnut. Breeds There are many breeds of horses and ponies found all over the isles. They have different colors, markings and sizes. In some cases, you will be able to find horses in colors which are not acceptable for breed registration in real life (for example, chestnut Andalusians and fox (chestnut) Friesians), but which do actually occur from time to time and are very beautiful. Unlike Horse Isle 1, however, where all colors in a breed occurred with equal frequency, you will find that colors of horses in this game occur with roughly the average frequency that they do in real life; that is a color which is very rare in real life will be very rare in horse isle as well. Personality Each horse is assigned a value from 0-10 on five different scales as follows: Social/AntiSocial Easygoing/Stubborn Brave/Skittish Leader/Follower Energetic/Lazy All of these traits will affect horses' behavior and performance, for example, if a horse is extremely lazy, it constantly buck you off so that it can rest. You cannot change a horse's basic personality, but there are ways you can minimize problems and enhance good traits. While a recently captured or ordered horse may be too skittish to be ridden in a cave or too lazy to be ridden in deep snow, these restrictions vanish once a horse has gained 1,000 experience points. SOCIAL allows horse to be ridden when others are present BRAVE allows horse to be ridden in caves ENERGETIC allows horse to be ridden in snow/glacier isles. Trivia *All horses are non solid, you can go inside one and see what's behind it (and possibly the player riding it!) *The Grade Saddle Horse isn't a real species. Gallery dappled horse.jpeg|A dappled grey pony, with a pet in its profile page bay horse.jpeg|A horse's profile page Moonlitlilly.PNG|A ridden golden roan sabino morab Swooping Falcon.PNG|A ridden chestnut blanket horse Sorrelleaf's death.PNG|This is the note that comes to you when your horse dies .....png|A player rides a Mosaic Chestnut Icelandic (the only horse to have a pinto pattern without white) DorothyAnn.png|Horses look different when mounted or unmounted. This one is happily enjoying itself on a ranch isle. Category:Gameplay Category:Horses